Electronic devices, such as integrated circuits, sensor arrays, or electronic displays, for example, may be comprised of one or more thin-film devices, such as one or more thin-film transistors (TFTs). Methods or materials utilized to form thin-film devices such as these may vary, and one or more of these methods or materials may have particular disadvantages. For example, use of such methods or materials may be time-consuming or expensive, may involve the use of high temperature processing, or may not produce devices having the desired characteristics. Further, many methods are utilized to limit parasitic effects that are created at the time of fabrication, (e.g., unintended metal-insulator-semiconductor [MIS] structures beneath conductive interconnect lines, or unwanted current leakage between adjacent circuit elements) which may negatively impact the functionality of the final device.